Dusk
by ju-juandellie
Summary: “Bella, I know you love me and I respect that. But you deserve to know the truth,” I paused then continued, “I don’t love you anymore.” Please review! :D And enjoy!
1. Bella's POV

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

**xox kbjv xox**

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 1: Bella's P.O.V.**

"Bella?"

"No, Edward."

"Bella?" asked another voice.

"No, Jasper." I sighed. Didn't they have anything else to do other than fight over me? Edward and Jasper had to do just that.

'_Men.'_ I thought, shaking my head, _'So predictable.'_

"Bella?" asked a different voice.

"No, Mike"

Then there was Mike. The annoying human who bugged me everyday. I sighed again. I knew what they were thinking. I mean, I could read minds even if Edward couldn't see what I was thinking. Ever since I became a vampire, Edward, Jasper, and Mike have been giving me unnecessary and unwanted attention. I missed the times when no one but Jasper would disturb me. Ever since he didn't accept it when I apologized, I never gave him a minute of my time. After a week, he started asking for my forgiveness but I didn't forgive him. Suddenly, a flashback came hurtling out of the darkness and into my waiting mind…

Ω Ω Ω

"_You'll be okay alone, Bells?" Jasper asked me for the millionth time._

"_I will" I answered, smiling, "I'll just be in my room."_

"_Okay," he said. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a lingering kiss. He whispered,_

"_I'll be back in an hour." I watched him jump out the window and into the forest below. I walked to the couch and sat, listening to the sounds of the house. From what I heard, Esme and Carlisle were coming up to my room and Edward was playing the piano. The moment Esme and Carlisle entered my room, I said,_

"_It's ok. You can go."_

"_Are you sure?" Esme asked, "You can come with us if you want."_

"_No." I said, "I'll be fine."_

"_Okay." Esme said, "We'll go. Bye Bella."_

_When they left, I heard Edward come up the stairs to my room. A few seconds later, I heard a knock._

"_Bella?" Edward asked, "Can I come in?"_

"_Sure." I said, wondering what he wanted._

"_How's life, little sis?" he asked._

"_It's okay, I guess." I said smiling._

"_Where's your prince?" he asked me._

"_He's out hunting. Aren't you going hunting?" I said as I closed my eyes and relaxed. When he didn't reply, I opened my eyes, only to see his face so close to mine._

"_What are you…" I started, but before I could finish my sentence, he pressed his lips against mine. I struggled for a minute but lost control. Before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing him back. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and my fingers were running through his hair. What I didn't realize was that Jasper was outside the window, watching…_

_After another 3 minutes, I knew I had to break away. When I finally did, I didn't even look at Edward. After I heard him leave, I threw myself on the coach and wondered what I would do. I decided I would ignore Edward until I forgot about what happened. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Jasper until he said,_

"_Hey Bells."_

"_Jasper!" I said as I literally flew into him._

"_Whoa whoa whoa!" Jasper said, chuckling, "Relax." That's when I noticed that his laughter seemed forced._

"_What's wrong?" I asked concern flooding my voice._

"_Nothing." he said, looking straight at me, "I just caught you making out with my brother. That's all. Absolutely nothing."_

"_He kissed me first, Jasper!" I gasped, "I'm sorry!"_

"_Me too, Bells." he sighed, "I'm going to miss you." Then he left._

Ω Ω Ω

I sighed. If only Jasper forgave me. Now, as I read his mind, I knew he wanted me to go to the park with him. Edward, on the other hand, wanted to watch a movie with me and, ugh, Mike wanted to take me out to a fancy restaurant. They wouldn't leave me alone. Not for one single moment. It was really pissing—

"Bella? How about now?"

"Stop bugging me Edward." I said, looking up from my book.

"Bells?" Jasper asked softly. I winced.

"Don't call me that, Jasper."

"Oh Beeeellllllaaa!"

I closed my book and stood up. "No, no, no and no!" I said, exasperated, "I am not going out with any of you." Then I added a "yet" under my breath. Edward looked up from the paper he was folding and Jasper said,

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing." I muttered. _'How could you be so stupid?'_ I thought _'don't you remember that they can hear you?'_

"Can you guys leave me alone?" I said.

"Sure." Mike said, a hurt look on his face. When he left, I expected the others to leave but Jasper and Edward didn't even take their eyes off me.

"Guys!" I exploded, "Leave me alone!" When they didn't move, I jumped out of the living room and ran to the forest. I didn't stop until I was sure that they weren't following me. I sat down in the middle of the clearing to get my mind off Edward and Jasper. Lately, I wasn't sure who I loved anymore. Was it Jasper? or Edward? Suddenly, I smelled something. My eyes snapped open and I growled, fully alert. I crouched low and listened.  
"Bella? Are you there?" came a voice. I immediately relaxed.

"Jacob? Is that you?" I asked.

"Who else?" said the voice, and out came my best friend, lumbering into view. When he saw me, he whistled.

"What are you wearing?" I looked down to see that my dress had been ripped to shreds and what was covering me looked as though it was about to fall down. I cringed and said,

"Look away, Jake."

"Aw, come on, Bell." He said, turning around, "I've seen you in bikinis before."

"This is different." I said, "Did you bring clothes?"

"I always do." I answered.

"Give them to me." I demanded.

"Aww…" he complained while taking off the shirt he was using as a sweat band, "You look better like that." Then he tossed the shirt to me.

"You pervert!" I yelled, a smile on my face. I finished putting on the shirt which luckily covered my thighs and said,

"You can look now." He turned and opened his arms.

"You won't hug your best friend anymore?" I would have ran right into his arms had I not known I would hurt him.

When I walked into his embrace, he whispered,

"Damn, you're cold, Bella!"

"Sorry, Jake." I whispered back. When he let go of me, he looked at me and said,

"I haven't seen you around in La Push anymore." I was about to say something when a growling voice said,

"You didn't and you won't…"

End of Chap. 1

**You like??? We're posting only chapter by chapter. Please comment and criticize. We appreciate it! :D**

xox kbjv xox


	2. Edward's POV

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

xox kbjv xox

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 2: Edward's P.O.V.**

I watched as Bella and Jacob turned towards me.

"Edward?" Bella growled, "What are you doing here?"

I stepped closer to her beautiful face and said softly,

"You haven't been talking to me since Jasper left you." I saw as she flinched and backed away from me. Then a scowl replaced her look.

"You know perfectly well why!" she said, her amber eyes narrowing, "You made him leave me!" I prepared to apologize when Jacob interrupted me,

"That's true, bloodsucker." Bella looked at him, her face full of shock.

"You were there? You saw?" He sighed.

"I went there to ask you why you haven't been to La Push and then I saw as he," he said, pointing at Edward, "came into your room and kissed you." Bella sank down to the forest floor, her head in her hands. I knelt down and was about to take her in my arms when Jacob stepped in front of me and said, shaking his head,

"Uh-uh. I don't think so, buddy."

"Go away, Jacob," I growled.

"No," he said, his eyes hardening. At that, I lost my temper and pushed him aside with a little too much force. He crashed into a tree and slumped to the ground, groaning. Bella looked up towards Jacob than towards me. Then she yelled,

"I HATE YOU EDWARD!" and she ran towards Jacob, stroking him and whispering,

"It's gonna be okay, Jake. I'll bring you to Carlisle." I looked down at my hands and hated myself.

'Damn,' I told myself, 'you just blew your chances.' Disgusted, I broke into a run back towards the house. When I reached my room, I went to the bed and reached under the pillow to find a picture of Jasper with his arm around Bella. I closed my eyes and imagined myself in his place and before long, I was daydreaming about my life with Bella.

"Morning, Edward," Bella said, returning from her dawn hunt. I smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you," I whispered. She giggled and pulled me closer.

"Me too," she whispered back before pressing her lips against mine. My control immediately snapped. I let out a low growl and—

"Edward? Bella? Can I come in?"

"Damn," I mumbled, and Bella laughed and said,

"Sure." Alice entered to find Bella on top of my lap and she asked tentatively,

"You aren't busy are you Bella?"

"No," Bella answered, looking at me, trying not to laugh.

"Great!" Alice said, looking relieved, "You can come with me and Rosalie!"

"Uh, okay," Bella said, "Where are we going?"

"Shopping," Alice said, "Where else?"

"Uh…" Bella started but Alice cut her off,

"We'll leave in half-a-minute. Be ready." Bella sighed and disappeared. She came back, fully dressed.

"You didn't have to go," I complained.

"Yes I have to," she whispered, "Rose would have came up and coaxed me into going."

"Fine," I sighed, defeated, "Don't take too long."

"I won't," she promised then gave me a quick kiss. When she turned to go, I said,

"Wait," then kissed her again until Rosalie called,

"Bella? You coming?" She pulled away and said,

"Bye Edward." Then she went down to find Rose and Alice. After a while, I went downstairs to follow them and when I reached the mall, I saw Bella walking away from Alice and Rosalie, going home. I broke into a huge smile and started following her. But, my smile faded when I saw Jasper walked towards her. I felt a growl building up my throat when I realized I was being overprotective. I shook my head, smiling. That's when I saw… Bella kissing Jasper. And not in a friendly way. It was the type of kiss she was supposed to share with ME. NOT WITH JASPER. I—

My daydream stopped abruptly.

'So that's how Jasper felt,' I thought.

"I hate you Jasper!" I shouted, "You stole my girlfriend!"

"No, I didn't," came a growling voice, "You stole mine!" I whirled around to find Jasper growling at me from the window.

"Fight then," I said, "Winner obviously gets Bella. Agreed?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Agreed," he said, then jumped out the window. I kissed Bella's picture and put it back under my pillow. Then I jumped out the window. Jasper was nowhere to be found. I looked around for him until I heard a loud growl. I followed the sound and I saw Jasper growling at Mike.

"Mike! What are you doing here?!?" I asked.

"Visiting Bella," he said firmly. Without thinking, I looked at Jasper and read his mind.

'Let's kill him?' he asked, his eyes questioning. I nodded. In an instant, we ran towards him from opposite direction and crushed him. I looked at Jasper and he smiled. We cleared up Mike's remains and buried him deep in the forest. While we were walking back to the house, we heard Bella's musical voice shrieking. Jasper sprinted ahead, but since I ran faster, we arrived at the same time. But what we saw stopped us immediately in our tracks…

End of Chap. 2

**How is it so far??? Sorry about the cliffy and I have to warn you that there are gonna be a lot because Karen loves 'em… How you don't mind… :D**

**Karen: Yes, i LOVE cliffhangers!!!!! XD  
**

xox kbjv xox


	3. Jacob's POV

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

xox kbjv xox

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 3: Jacob's P.O.V.**

'Damn that vampire,' I thought while I lay slumped against the tree. Then I heard Bella yell,

"I HATE YOU EDWARD!" A second later, she was by my side, whispering,

"It's gonna be okay, Jake. I'll bring you to Carlisle." When Edward left, she pulled me up and surveyed the damage.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered, lifting my arm and wincing.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think my arm is broken." At that, she lifted me with ease and ran towards the hospital where Carlisle worked. When we arrived, Carlisle was busy.

"Wait here, Jake," Bella ordered and walked swiftly to the receptionist, which happened to be a guy. I didn't hear what she said but judging by the bedazzled look on his face, Bella was about to get what she wanted, very, very soon. And just as I expected, she looked back at me, winked and walked down the hall. A minute later, she came back, Carlisle by her side. He took one look at me and said,

"Follow me, Jacob." I went to follow and Bella turned to go.

"Stay with me Bell, please?" I pleaded.

"Sure…" she replied hesitantly. When we arrived, Carlisle told me to sit in one corner while he got his stuff. Once he left, I said,

"Thanks for waiting for me Bell."

"No problem" she answered, closing her eyes. I watched her pale but still beautiful face for a minute before asking,

"You can't sleep right?" She opened her amber eyes and nodded.

"Not once?" I asked incredously.

"Nope," she said, smiling. Then I blurted,

"Doyouwanttogooutwithme?"

"What?" Bella asked, her smile fading. I opened my mouth to answer when Carlisle came in. He examined my arm and shook his head.

"What happened?" I turned to look at Bella and she said,

"It was my fault, Carlisle. We were playing and I accidentally hit him too hard." That's when I got pissed. I fumed. How dare Edward come and break my arm and leave Bella to take the blame! I sat up straight when I caught Bella's eyes. She was shaking her head fiercely.

'But it's not fair!' I thought, looking carefully at her reaction. Being Bella's best friend also meant I could read her expression. All her face told me right now was that she would explain later. When Carlisle finished putting on the cast and we reached the Cullen's house, she said,

"I told Carlisle that it was my fault because…" She stopped and let out an earsplitting shriek. Jasper and Edward burst out of the forest and stared at Bella's feet. I looked down and immediately wished I hadn't because right at our feet was the disembodied head of Mike Newton…

End of Chap. 3

**You like??? Hahaha… I'm sorry for those of you who liked Mike… The killing part was all Karen's idea… She tells the ideas and I write it and make it better… Hahaha… :D btw… I'm Juily… :D Hope you like… and by the way… Karen told me to tell you that we're gonna need at least 3 reviews before continuing… THAT WAS HER IDEA! NOT MINE! I'M A GOOD PERSON! Thanks for reading! Really… I'm working on the next chapter… We love you! :D**

**Karen: Hey! I AM a good person...at times. hehe... anyways. yeah, we need more reviews for us to continue. and please read:** Dawn by kArEnElIzAbEth13 **and**: You're different from me by kArEnElIzAbEth13**...thankies!!**

xox kbjv xox


	4. Jasper's POV

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

xox kbjv xox

**Karen: ****Yay me!!!!**

**Juily: ****Whatever Kayren… :D SHUT UP AND LET THEM READ, DAMN IT!**

**Karen: *****sticks tongue out...***

**Juily: *****rolls eyes and whispers* she's an idiot…**

**Karen:**** I like Zebras…**

**Juily:**** Told you… :D Don't mind her… Just read… AND ENJOY!**

**Karen:**** AND REVIEW… :D**

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 4: Jasper's P.O.V.**

"Who did this?" Bella demanded, looking from Edward to me, her gaze penetrating. I prepared to tell the whole truth when Edward blurted,

"It's all Jasper's fault!" Bella turned towards me, her eyes full of rage. Suddenly, the rage morphed into sorrow.

"Why would you do this?" She asked softly, then she turned and fled inside the house, Jacob behind her. I turned to Edward, madder than I've ever been before.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I screamed. Edward smiled.

"To make her hate you," he said "more than she hates me." That stopped me.

"She hates you?" I asked. He smirked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. He smiled again and mimicked Bella's voice.  
"She hates me for breaking itty-bitty Jacob's arm." I reached towards him and punched him.

"Don't you dare mimic Bella like that," I warned.

"What do you care?" he asked, rubbing his cheek, "It's not like she loves you anyway." The truth of his words stung me. He smiled tauntingly.

"Shut up, Edward." I said then I walked away. Alone on top of Bella and my tree, I watched as the light in Bella's room turned on and Bella went to the window, Jacob's arms around her. When I saw that, I felt a pang of jealousy. She turned to Jacob and I assumed she would kiss him so I closed my eyes and opened them a few seconds later, only to find Jacob alone. I looked for Bella in vain until I heard a rustling noise. I looked down to see Bella. She was taking refuge in our tree. When she realized I was there, she turned to go back to the house. I jumped down from the tree and in front of her. Her beautiful face was covered in sorrow and grief and I hated myself for hurting her. Bella walked around me but I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me.

"Jasper, please," she said, her eyes on the ground.

"Bells," I said softly, and she flinched, "please listen to me."

"I don't want to listen!" she cried, "All I know is that you killed Mike and I don't even know why!" I put my hand under her chin and made her look into my eyes.

"I didn't kill him," I said, "only partly."

"Why would I believe you?" she asked.

"Bella," I whispered, hugging her close, "I love you and I would never hurt you."

"Then why wouldn't you forgive me for kissing Edward?" she demanded, pulling away from my embrace. I sighed.

"I admit it then," I confessed, "I was jealous and the way you were kissing him was kind of convincing." She looked at me and said,

"I don't know why, Jazz. I've been having mixed feelings since then."

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice filled with hurt.

"But why would you kill Mike?" she asked, finally looking at me on her own.

"I thought of it and Edward agreed," I said, truthfully, "He was getting on my nerves."

"Me too," she admitted, a smile lighting up her face.

"So you're not mad?" I asked hopefully.

"Only a bit," she said.

"How's Jacob's arm?" I added.

"He's fine. It's fully healed." She said, not surprised. Then without thinking, I pulled her to me and I kissed her. I really missed her so much. Thankfully, she didn't pull back. She even managed to kiss me back. Suddenly, she pulled back.

"God," I muttered, "I didn't know I missed kissing you that much."

"Jasper," she said, "Please don't do that again." Then she left.

'What the hell?!?' I thought, 'First she kisses me back, then she just leaves me!' I shook my head. Maybe that's why I loved Bella. The fact that she surprises me probably makes me love her so much. I walked back to the house, deep in thought…

End of Chap. 4

**Bwahahaha… Nice???? Hope you like… And we need your help… Review pls… And pls like… Uhm… Tell us if you want Bella to end up with who… So far, we're thinking Jacob… Tell us your opinion… :D Ty… :D**

xox kbjv xox


	5. Bella's POV2

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

xox kbjv xox

**Juily:**** Guess what??? Karen doesn't like zebra's anymore… She likes Addidas… Weird much?!? R&R… AND ENJOY… So that's kinda like R, R&E… Or R&R&E… *shrugs shoulders* Whatevs…**

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 5: Bella's P.O.V.**

"Who did this?" I demanded, looking from Edward to Jasper. Just then, Edward said,

"It's all Jasper's fault!" I turned to look at Jasper, full of rage. When I saw his expression, however, my rage gave way to sorrow.

"Why would you do this?" I asked him, and then I turned and fled into the house. I raced into my room and crashed into the couch.

"Jacob," I wailed, "it's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" he asked soothingly, his arms wrapped around me.

"I can't cry!" I said, willing the tears to fall. Jacob burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, Jake!" I shrugged his arms off me and went to the window and he followed me and hugged me.

"I was just kidding, Bell," he said, "I'm sorry." I turned and hugged him back.

"I'll be back," I whispered then I jumped out the window and raced towards the forest to a specific tree. That was a tree me and Jasper planted a long time ago. When I reached there however, Jasper was already there. I turned to leave but Jasper jumped in front of me. Determined not to make eye contact with him, I walked around him until he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Jasper," I said, looking at the ground, "please."

"Bells," he said and I flinched, memories coming back to me, "please listen to me."

"I don't want to listen!" I cried, "All I know is that you killed Mike and I don't even know why!" He put his hand under my chin and made me look into his eyes.

"I didn't kill him," he said, "only partly."

"Why would I believe you?" I said.

"Bella," he said as he hugged me, "I love you and I would never hurt you." I pulled away from his arms and said,

"Then why wouldn't you forgive me for kissing Edward?" he sighed.

"I admit it then," he said, "I was jealous and the way you were kissing him was kind of convincing."

"I don't know why, Jazz," I said, "I've been having mixed feelings since then."

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice full of hurt. I looked at him and said,

"But why would you kill Mike?"

"I thought of it and Edward agreed," he said, "he was getting on my nerves." I smiled.

"Me too."

"So you're not mad?" he asked.

"Only a bit," I said.

"How's Jacob's arm?" h asked me.

"He's fine. It's fully healed," I answered. Suddenly, he pulled me to him and kissed me. I don't know why, but I didn't pull back. My arms wrapped around him and—. That's when I realized I shouldn't be kissing him. I pulled away and he muttered,

"God. I didn't know that I missed kissing you that much."

"Jasper," I said, "please don't do that again." Then I went back to the house. When I reached the house, Edward took me by surprise. He grabbed me from behind, turned me around and kissed me. I struggled but he wouldn't let go. I immediately stopped mobbing and when he finally let go, I punched him and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Don't you ever do that again," I warned him. I jumped to my room to find Jacob sleeping on my couch. I hugged the sleeping figure and whispered,

"Thanks for being my best friend, Jake. You're the only one who isn't pissing me off." I heard a growl and turned to see Jasper.

"Oops," I said. He composed himself and said,

"Can we talk?" I nodded and he said,

"In private." I laughed and said,

"He can't hear you." I shook Jacob but he wouldn't wake up. I sighed and threw my arms around him and kissed him. I felt Jasper stiffen, but as I expected, Jacob woke up.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"To wake you up," I said, smiling, "Jasper wants to talk to me. Alone."

"I wouldn't have been able to hear you," he grumbled, pulling himself of the couch. I laughed again and said,

"That's what I told him." When he lumbered out of sight, I patted the couch invitingly and he walked to me and sat.

"Seems like you've been kissing a lot of guys lately," he observed.

"Firstly, it's those GUYS," I emphasized the word, "Who kiss me first. Secondly, I'm the one who always pulls away."

"What about Jacob?" he asked casually. I read his mind and asked,

"Why? You jealous?"

"Wha-what?" he stammered, "O-of course not!" I just laughed.

"Okay, maybe a bit," he admitted. I leaned towards him to hug him.

"You're so sweet, Jazz."

"If you do that once more, I'll rip his head off," snarled a voice…

End of Chap. 5

**Yehey! Jealousy rocks!!! Woohoo! By the way… About what we said at the other chapter, tell us who you want Bella to end up with, we added another character… You'll see in Part 2 but his name is Jake Harrington and he's a vampire so tell us if you want Bella to end up with Jake, Jacob, Jasper or Edward 'kay??? Thanks a lot… We heart you!!!**

xox kbjv xox


	6. Edward's POV2

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

xox kbjv xox

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 6: Edward's P.O.V.**

"If you do that once more, I'll rip his head off," I snarled, jealously filling me. Bella looked straight at me and said,

"Edward, look! Someone's feeling jealous." I growled.

"I am NOT jealous!"

"Whatever," she said, taking Jasper's hand, "Let's go, Jazz." Before they could leap out the window, I grabbed Bella and pulled her to me.

"Let go of me, Edward," she said, "Now!" I looked at her, my eyebrows raised.

"No."

"Please, Edward?" she asked, her eyes pleading. I almost let her go when I remembered why I stopped her in the first place.

"Kiss me first." Jasper snarled and pulled on Bella.

"Stay out of this, Jazz," she said. He let go of Bella's hand but stayed close to her, growling. She wrapped her arms around me and sighed. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and kissed me. Jasper turned to go and Bella pulled away,

"Jazz, wait." She turned to leave but I wouldn't let go.

"Edward, let me go," she said, "I gave you what you wanted." I smiled.

"It's not enough." She snarled, losing her patience. She unwrapped her arms and slapped me. HARD. My hands flew to my face and Bella smiled. She turned and left, Jasper behind her. I sat down on my bed, reached under my pillow for her picture and rage filled me. I swore that I would get revenge. I just didn't know how. Then a thought hit me. I rushed downstairs, ignoring Jacob, Jasper and Bella's stares as I raced to the kitchen like a madman. Once I was there, I kissed Bella's picture one last time and burned it. I ran outside, watching as Bella was sitting on Jacob, laughing at his pained expression and Jasper grabbed her from behind and she yelled in feigned surprise. I left the happy family and ran towards the forest. When I reached Bella and Jasper's tree, I kicked it down with anger and I smiled when it broke in half. I heard voices and I jumped up to the nearest tree and watched as Bella dashed towards the broken tree. When Bella sank to the floor in sorrow, I felt remorseful instead of triumphant. Then I wished I didn't destroy their tree. I sighed. The damage was already done. I jumped down from my perch and asked,

"Like my work?" Bella looked at me.

"You did this?" she looked towards the tree.

"Yup," I smiled, pretending not to care. But the truth was, every time I saw Bella's face, I wanted to punch myself. Jacob said,

"Did you really want to hurt Bella that much?" That's when I realized how much I DID hurt Bella. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and stood in front of her.

"Bella," I said, "Look at me."

"No," her muffled voice said. I reached out to lift her face but Jasper snarled and Jacob growled.

"Okay, okay," I said, lowering my arm, "I just want to say that I love you and I always will. And… Bye…" Bella looked up the moment I ran. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't live without Bella. I loved her too much.

'_Maybe I'll go to Alice. Or I could go to the Denali's' _I thought. Then I remembered. One family. One special family. The Volturi…

End of Chap. 5

**Ooh… What's gonna happen? Hahaha… Edward might die… Or maybe he'll live… Depends on my mood… Hahaha… And who should Bella end up with? The new mystery guy? Jake? Or Edward? Or Jacob? Or Jasper? Or none??? Please please tell us… kk? Thanks a lot!!! We heart you!!!**

xox kbjv xox


	7. Jacob's POV2

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

xox kbjv xox

**Juily:**** Hey hey hey!!! Thank you all sooooo much for reviewing!!! I love you all!!! Btw… I put like, 3 polls in my profile… plz vote on all of 'em k? I love you all!!! Keep those reviews coming!!!**

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 7: Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Edward!" Bella screamed, "Edward, come back!" she struggled against Jasper and said,

"Let me go Jasper! EDWARD!!!"

'Damn him!' I thought, 'look what he did now!!!'

"Edward, please come back…" Bella whispered, defeated. She sank to the forest floor and pulled her knees against her chest and rocked herself. She looked so pitiful.

"This is all my fault!" she sobbed. I opened my mouth to speak but, with one look from Jasper, shut it again. He knelt down beside her and said,

"Everything's gonna be okay. He'll be back." At that, she cried,

"No he won't!" she wailed, "He's going to the Volturi. I heard him. How can I live?!?" I watched as Jasper stiffened and his expression changed from sympathetic to hurt. He rose and walked back to the house, leaving me to comfort Bella. She looked up at me and stopped rocking herself.

"Where is Jasper going?" she asked, her voice soft and innocent. I gulped and said,

"When you said you can't live without Edward, he uh—" I couldn't finish but I didn't have to because Bella's eyes widened and she said,

"I can't live without any of you. I love you all." Then she looked back to the ground, rocking herself again. Then a thought occurred to her and she stopped and looked back up at me.

"You aren't going to leave me. Right, Jake?" she asked me softly. I knelt down beside her and hugged her.

"Of course not," I whispered. She buried her face in my chest. I lifted her face and made her face me.

"Don't cry, Bella," I started but Bella said,

"I can't cry." I sighed.

"You are crying," I pointed out, "without tears." She started to say something but I said,

"Shh. Quiet, Bella." When she opened her mouth, I sighed again and pulled her towards me and kissed her. Her reaction was far from what I expected. I kept it light because I assumed that she'd recoil, so when she kissed me back, I was thrilled. After a minute or so, I had to pull back. I was after all, only a werewolf, not a vampire. I pulled away, heaving. That was the best moment of my life so I was shocked when Bella apologized. TO ME.

"I'm so sorry Jake," she was saying, "I just miss kissing someone by my own will. I shouldn't have done that." My mouth dropped. After comprehending what I said, I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"You-you're apologizing!" I said, still laughing, "I'm not mad at you for kissing me."

"You aren't?" she asked, which only made me laugh more.

"I'd do that again if I could," I said in between laughs and gulps of air. Bella looked at me doubtfully.

"Believe me, it's true," I said, "Remember when I was in the hospital and we were talking?" She nodded.

"I kinda asked you out," I continued, picking at my nails. She lifted my face and kissed me again, softly this time.

"I would have gone, but now…" she stopped.

"Bella," I said.

"Yup?" she asked.

"I'll make a promise to you," I said, "Whether it takes days or years, I won't see you again until I find Edward." She gasped.

"No!" she said, "Please don't go, Jake!" I shook my head.

"Sorry, Bell," I said, "my mind is already made up. I can't bear to see you hurt." She threw herself at me and wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug. Then she said,

"Please be careful, Jake. I can't stand it if I lost you." That threw me off guard.

"Are you admitting something?" I asked and she grinned, despite the circumstances.

"Maybe…"

"Are you implying that you love me, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, Mr. Black."

"Just so you know, Bella… I love you too…" She smiled. Then I said,

"I'll be back. With him." I kissed her for a long time then I phased and went deeper into the forest where Edward disappeared…

End of Chap. 7

**Aww… I love this chapter!!! My fave one so far… You like??? And just so you know, Bella will most probably end up with Jasper if you don't vote… and Edward might die together with Alice… But I'm giving too much away… Just wait and see… It's almost Part II… :D Thanks to all of you… :D We love you!!!**

xox kbjv xox


	8. Jasper's POV2

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

xox kbjv xox

**Juily:**** I just realized that I only put 2 polls in our profile… I'm sah-ree… :D I love you all!!! And I'm so happy!!! Hope all of you are!!! :D I just realized I didn't greet you guys so I'll greet you now… HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! Mwah!!! We heart you!!! Or at least I do!!! :D**

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 7: Jasper's P.O.V.**

I knelt beside Bella and said, "Everything's gonna be okay. He'll be back." She cried, "No he won't! He's going to the Volturi. I heard him. How can I live?!?" When she said that, my heart immediately split in half. I stood up stiffly and tried to walk, not run back to the house. I went to my room and looked around. All around were Bella's pictures. Some were with me but most were her alone. I thought for a while and realized that Bella couldn't have seen my wall because I've started collecting her pictures only after we broke up and she hadn't been in my room since then. I sighed. I gave everything up for Bella. I had given up my dream of being a doctor like Carlisle for Bella. And she loved my younger brother. Damn him for ruining my perfect life. I never did anything to him and he had to come and destroy my life. I tried to remember a time when I did anything bad to Edward. I couldn't remember any at all. While I was deep in thought, I heard a knock on my door. Bella walked in. "Wow," she said, staring at the walls in awe, "This is amazing, Jazz." I sighed. "Yeah, it might be," I said, looking around, "But it's useless without you in my life." She looked at me, confused. I laughed at her expression and explained. "Bella, look around. I'd have to take down the pictures of me and you. I mean, we don't belong to each other anymore. What's the point?" She opened her mouth but I interrupted, "By the way, do you have any pictures of yourself that I couldn't use to fill the space." She shook her head and said, "Look Jasper. I didn't want that to happen either. I didn't kiss him. He kissed me." Then I got mad, very mad. I was tired of her making excuses. I lost control and said harshly, "What are you doing in my room anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with your one true love, Edward?" She flinched and said, "That's not what I meant, Jazz." "Really? So what exactly DID you mean Bella?" "I meant that I can't live without any of you. You know that. I love you all." That relaxed me, but anxiety surfaced again. "So you don't love anyone of us?" She sighed. "I just said that I love you all." I growled. "You know that's not what I meant." She took a strand of hair and twirled it around her fingers, playing with it. Then she looked up at me, her face pained. "I do." I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. HARD. "Tell me, Bella! Tell me who!" Shook her head fiercely. "I won't." "Why not?" "Because you might get hurt!" She looked at the floor and wouldn't look up. That's when I knew. It was so obvious. My heart cracked into a million pieces as I asked her, "It's Jacob, isn't it?" Slowly, she looked up at me.

End of Chap. 8

**Don't you feel sorry for Jasper? This is another of my fave chapters. It's just so... Aww!!! I love it!!! Do you like??? :D Don't forget to review!!! And answer the polls in our profile 'kay??? We love you all!!!! Mwah!!!**

xox kbjv xox


	9. Bella's POV3

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

xox kbjv xox

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 9: Bella's P.O.V.**

"It's Jacob, isn't it?" he asked me sadly. I slowly looked up at his face. Then I nodded reluctantly. He sat down in his bed, his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Jazz!" I shouted, "I'd kill myself it that would make you happy!" But he said, "Just go Bella, I need some time alone." I was so shocked and hurt and I whispered, "Sure, if that's how you want it..." I left his room and leaned against the wall and sighed. Life was so confusing. Then I heard something that cheered me up immensely. "Hello?" Alice's voice called. "Anyone home?" Rosalie asked. "Belly-boo? Are you here?" asked my teddy bear/best friend Emmett. I ran down the stairs and into his arms. "Emmy!!! You guys came!!!" I cried, overjoyed. Emmett frowned at me. "Don't call me Emmy, Belly-boo. I may be hot, but I'm not a girl." Alice smiled and said, "Yeah, yeah, we all know that Emmett." Rosalie nodded and said to me, "How could we not come, Bells?" They all nodded in agreement and Alice asked, "Where's Edward and Jasper?" I looked at the ground and mumbled something incoherently. But, despite my efforts, they still managed to hear my words. The house was silent so I peeked up and at that moment, they exploded. Rosalie yelled, "What?!?" at the same time Emmett snarled and Alice asked, "Why would he do that?" I looked at my nails and Emmett said, "Belly? Are you avoiding the question?" I shook my head, lying, and I said, "I'm just trying to find a way to start explaining. It's kind of complicated." Alice said, exasperated, "Stop trying to hide things Bella. Just tell everything." So I ended up telling them everything, including my feelings for Jacob. Soon, I was sobbing in Emmett's arms and Rosalie and Alice were trying to find a way to find both of them, but there was no need because when they formulated a plan, the door opened and we all caught a whiff of werewolf and vampire. "Jake? Is that you?" I called tentatively. He snorted and came into view, dragging Edward. "Well, duh!" I ran towards them and hugged them. Alice came over and pulled Edward with her, Rosalie and Emmett, leaving me with Jacob. I hugged him tightly and said to him, "Jake did you know I missed you so much?" He looked at me with a pitiful expression and he sighed. He pulled my hands off him and wouldn't touch me at all. I asked him softly, "What's wrong, Jake?" He said, "Bella, I know you love me and I respect that. But you deserve to know the truth," he paused then continued, "I don't love you anymore."

End of Chap. 9

**Ouch!!! Hahaha... LOL... :D This is the 2****nd**** to the last chapter of Part 1 because the last chapter would talk about Jacob's adventure of finding Edward. Thanks for reading!!! We love you all!!! And don't forget to review!!!**

xox kbjv xox


	10. Jacob's POV3

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

xox kbjv xox

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 10: Jacob's P.O.V.**

"I'll be back. With him." I kissed her for a long time then I phased and went deeper into the forest where Edward disappeared. I crawled around, sniffing for awhile then I ran to the direction of his scent. I growled when I found Edward on the ground, with someone by his side. I phased back to human and came closer to him.  
"Edward," I said and the girl looked up. I caught my breath. This girl was hotter than Bella. All at once, my feelings for Bella disappeared. She looked at me and asked in a musical voice,  
"And you are?" I stuttered, saying,  
"Ja-Ja-Jacob Black." She nodded and looked back at Edward.  
"I'm Tanya Denali. I found him here," she said. She, I noticed, had a French accent.** (A/N: I don't know why Tanya has a French accent. LOL... :D)  
**"He's uh... My... My friend..." I told her and she asked,  
"Oh okay. Are you alright?" I nodded hurriedly.  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"You seem to be stuttering a lot..."  
"Oh uhm... I... I uhm... I have a... A... A cold sore... Yeah..." She looked at me doubtfully but said nothing. I nodded and said,  
"I'll go and bring him back, okay?" She shook her head.  
"He isn't conscious. He should stay. At least until he regains consciousness." I nodded again, overjoyed that I had more time with this angel. But as soon as I sat down and got comfortable, Edward groaned and got up. Tanya knelt down beside him and asked,  
"Edward, are you alright?" I snarled under my breath. So Edward knew Tanya. Judging by her movements, she liked him. A lot.  
"… Jacob? What about you?" I shook my head and concentrated.  
"What?" Edward sighed and said,  
"I asked why are you here?" I looked at Tanya, and hoping to drive her affections for Edward away, I said, tweaking the truth a bit,  
"Bella's asked me to look for you." Tanya glanced at Edward and asked him,  
"Who's Bella?" Edward glared at me.  
"No one. Thanks Tanya. I gotta go." Tanya looked down and bit her lip, looking like a sad puppy.  
"Do you really have to go?"  
"Yeah I do. Come on Jacob," Edward said, looking at me.  
"I uh… I'll follow you," I said, keeping my eyes on Tanya. He growled, no doubt reading my mind and learning what I thought of Tanya.  
"No. You are coming. NOW!" he half-yelled. I looked at him and he glared back, rage in his eyes.  
"Fine. Let's go," I said and was about to turn when Edward, with an evil smile on his face, drew Tanya in his arms and kissed her. I growled and turned away, embarrassed to make Tanya learn of my feelings for her. I grabbed Edward as soon as he pulled away and dragged him back to the house which luckily, wasn't so far away. As soon as I came through the door, I heard Bella ask  
"Jake? Is that you?" I snorted and went to the living room, dragging Edward.  
"Well, duh!" I said and saw as Bella ran towards us. She hugged me and Edward and Alice came over and pulled Edward with her, Rosalie and Emmett, leaving me with Bella. She hugged me tightly and said to me, "Jake did you know I missed you so much?" I could feel pity on my face and I sighed and pulled her hands off me and stepped a few steps back. She asked me softly,  
"What's wrong, Jake?" I said,  
"Bella, I know you love me and I respect that. But you deserve to know the truth," I paused then continued,  
"I don't love you anymore."

End of Chap. 10

**Replay much? Hahaha… LOL… The next Chapter would be Part 2 already… I'll try uploading it tomorrow okay??? Don't forget to review… :D We love you all!!! And I mean it!!!**

xox kbjv xox


	11. Part 2: Bella's POV

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

xox kbjv xox

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 1: Bella's P.O.V.**

It's been a long time since I last saw Jacob and the rest of the Cullens. Still, Jacob's denial burned me as well as if it was yesterday. I could clearly remember that night.

Ω Ω Ω  
"Bella, I know you love me and I respect that. But you deserve to know the truth," he said. I just stared at him, then he continued,  
"I don't love you anymore." I gaped at him and said,  
"What?" He sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Bella," he said.  
"Who, Jacob? Who would take you away from me like that?"  
"It's not just anyone. It's this girl called Tanya."  
"Tanya?!? Tanya Denali?!?" Bella shrieked. Jacob looked at her in surprise.  
"Yeah! You know her?" Bella just shook her head and ran out and into the forest. Never to return to Forks. Never to see them again.  
Ω Ω Ω

Now, alone in Alaska, I thought I could keep my mind off Jacob but it seemed as if my heart didn't want to. Everyday was the same. I walk to school, ignores the stares and whispers of the people. Ignore the pervy thoughts of the boys who would try to score a date with me and not talk to anyone. Then I would go back to my apartment and try not to look at the picture on my bedside table. That was my favourite picture, although it made my heart jerk to see it. It showed me, Jacob, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. That routine had been going on and on until one day, something happened. It changed my life in Alaska. It all happened in my Trigonometry class. A new kid had just entered my classroom, the principal following him. He had pale white skin, deep gold eyes and black hair. Something inside me told me that this guy wasn't normal.  
"Class, this is Jake Harrington. He's just transferred from Washington D.C.," the principal announced. I sighed. Jake. That reminded me of Jacob. Snapping out of my thoughts, I pointed to the seat next to me. The only empty one. Jake smiled and immediately sat down.  
"Hi! I'm Bella. Jake, right?" I asked. He nodded and he thought,  
'Shit! She's talking to me. Do I ask her if she's a vampire?' I smiled at him and said, in a voice so low that only a vampire could hear me,  
"To answer your question, yes, I'm what you think I am." His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open and he asked,  
"How did you know that?" I smiled at him and said,  
"I can read minds." Suddenly, Mr. Green, our teacher, shouted,  
"Miss Swan and Mr. Harrington, you may finish your conversation in detention." I winked at Jake and mouthed,  
"Watch this." I turned back to Mr. Green and said in a simpering voice, dripping with sweetness,  
"I'm so sorry, Mr. Green. I was just explaining to Jake here what our lesson was about." I read his mind as tried not to laugh as he thought,  
'Get a grip on yourself, Arnold! She's what? 17? And you're 38! And married! You can't possibly imagine anything happening with her!' I cleared my throat and he looked up, startled. Then he nodded, remembering what just happened.  
"Of course, Bella. You are excused. So are you, Mr. Harrington," he said.  
"Thank you, Mr. Green," I said, smiling sweetly. As soon as he turned back to the board, I turned to Jake, who was grinning. He mouthed,  
'Thanks, beautiful.' I grinned back at him and mouthed back,  
'No prob.' At the end of the day, Jake took my arm and asked me,  
"Where do you live?"  
"I live in an apartment near the forest. Wanna come over?"  
"Sure," he grinned again, his lopsided smile making my frozen heart flip. I ran to my apartment, pulling him there. When we arrived, I flopped on the bed and he looked around and picked up the picture.  
"Who are they?"  
"Those are my former family, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward," I said, pointing to each of them in turn. Jake nodded thoughtfully then asked, pointing to Jacob,  
"And this one?"  
"My best friend," I whispered, my voice cracking.  
"Why'd you leave?" he asked again, placing his arms around me in a hug.  
"Nothing," I said, the hole in my heart growing painful. He looked at me and whispered,  
"I'm sorry." Then he kissed me. And just like that, the hole in my dead heart grew smaller and smaller until it completely disappeared…

End of Part II Chap. 1

**Yeah! Go Bella!!! LOL… Sorry I couldn't update in awhile! I couldn't find time to use the computer!!! And we had a program/show thing last Friday and Saturday!!! It was really tiring!!! I'm working on Chapter 2 already… I'm trying to make it up to you guys!!! :D I love you all… We both do… :D and don't forget!! My numba 1 rule… REVIEW, dammit!!! Just kidding… Please review though… :D**

xox kbjv xox


	12. Part 2: Jake's POV

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

xox kbjv xox

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 1: Jake's P.O.V.**

"Bells?" I called, knocking on her apartment door, "You there?"  
"Yeah, I'm here," she said, opening the door. I kissed her and said,  
"You ready to go?" She laughed,  
"What does it look like, honey?" I looked down to see her half-dressed. Even if I saw her naked before, each time I saw her body, it took my breath away. She pulled my hand and brought me inside her apartment with her and said,  
"Stop looking, pervert." I grinned like a little kid in a candy store and said,  
"I'm not looking. I'm merely studying." She giggled and finished changing and pulled me back out the door.  
"Let's go. We're gonna be late. Are you driving? Or we're running?" she asked.  
"Running, of course," I said, "Race me?"  
"You're on!" she said, "Ready, set, go!" As soon as she said go, she leaned in to me and kissed me. I stayed where I was in shock and she got a big head start. I yelled,  
"Hey! That's not fair!" When she reached the lawn of the school, she stopped running to avoid suspicion and waited for me. I reached her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her until the bell rang. Once it did, Bella pulled away, her eyes twinkling. I carried her towards our classroom and put her down on her seat beside me. 5 seconds after that, the principal came and announced that our teacher was absent and no one could substitute so we had free period. At that announcement, the other kids promptly fell asleep. Soon, Bella and I were the only ones awake and I pulled her towards me and made her sit on my lap, facing me.  
"Do you miss being human?" she asked me, tracing the angles and lines on my face.  
"No," I said truthfully, "because if I were human, I wouldn't have met you." She smiled and whispered,  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." I said and was about to kiss her when the bell rang.  
"Shit," I muttered. She giggled and kissed me anyway. During lunch, we spent most of our time making out in the library. When the bell rang, I groaned.  
"What's wrong, Jake?" she asked.  
"We have different subjects," I said, frowning.  
"It's okay," she said, "You can survive for 45 minutes without me."  
"Yeah, but I'll be depressed." She opened her mouth to answer but the 2nd bell rang.  
"I'll see you later," she said, running off to her class. I turned, still frowning, and ran to the opposite direction and into my classroom. I sighed. Every minute without Bella was torture. There was no one I loved as much as Bella. Now, she was my life. She was the reason I lived. The only reason…

End of Part II Chap. 1

**That was fast wasn't it? I told you I'd make it up to you guys! 2 chapters in one hour… What more could you want??? Please review!!! I love all of you!!! REVIEW!!! I wanna see you peeps press that button… Although I can't literally… Hmm… *thinks hard* I don't care!!! Just review!!! :D Mwah!!! Love ya all!!!**

xox kbjv xox


	13. Part 2: Bella's POV2

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

xox kbjv xox

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 3: Bella's P.O.V.**

I looked at the clock and sighed. 10 more minutes. 10 more minutes until I saw Jake. I thought about Jacob and realized it didn't hurt anymore. Jacob liking Tanya was one of the best thing that ever happened to me because if Jacob hadn't lost his feelings for me, I would never have met Jake.

'I have to thank him,' I thought, 'but how?' Then it hit me. Sem-break was just starting today. At that moment, the bell rang. I ran out of the classroom and into Jake's arms. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I missed you," he said, pouting. I giggled.

"Me too," I said touching his pouting bottom lip with my finger. He kissed me on the forehead and I said,

"I know what we could do for sem-break."

"That's good. What?" he asked, dragging me out of the school building.

"You could, I said COULD, come with me to Forks to visit my former family." He grinned.

"Good idea. Let's go!"

"Now?" I asked incredously. He nodded, excitement coursing through him. I grinned.

"I love your enthusiasm. But you're hiding something from me." He shook his head like an obedient puppy and said,

"I'm hiding nothing. Except maybe the fact that I'm beating you in the race to Forks." Then he started running. I stood there, stunned. Then, realizing what happened, I started running after him and suddenly, he stopped. I crashed on top of him and we fell, me below him.

"I'll need to hunt tomorrow," he said.

"Me too," I said, my throat stinging. But when he leaned down to me, I forgot about my thirst. We kept on kissing until a growl interrupted us. I didn't mind it. I mean, seriously, Jake and I could overcome anything together. A minute later, I heard rustling and realized that it wasn't just anyone. It was the Cullens and Jacob. I stifled a chuckle. This whole matter was going better than I planned. I heard as Jacob realized it was me.

'Who's she kissing anyway?' he said, oblivious to the fact that I could hear his thoughts. I chose that moment to sit up, pulling Jake with me. I smiled to Jake and introduced them to him.

"Jake," I said and Jake and Jacob said,

"Yeah?" I ignored Jacob and told Jake,

"This is Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jacob." He grinned and I continued, "And guys, this is Jake."

"Nice to meet you." Jake said and I noticed that Jasper had his arm around Alice and looked, er, happy-ish. I felt a pang of jealousy. Woah. Where did that come from? Before I could think about it any further, Jake asked them,

"What brings you guys here in Alaska? We were gonna go visit you guys."

"You were?" Alice asked, grinning. I nodded and she said,

"We had to transfer. Getting suspicious. By the way Bella, Jessica is pregnant and Angela's married." I was shocked.

"Really?" I asked. Rosalie nodded and said,

"Angela was looking for you everywhere. She wanted you to be her bridesmaid." I felt guilty and asked,

"So who's WAS her bridesmaid?"

"Me!" Alice grinned. I noticed Emmett was silent and I opened my arms for him. His face immediately brightened like a kid in a candy store and his eyes sparkled as he ran over to hug me.

"Belly! I missed you so much!" I grinned. It was comforting to hug my huge, dangerous, intimidating teddy bear.

"I missed you too, Emmy," I said, knowing it would piss him off. I was right. He pouted.

"Don't call me Emmy! I'm not a girl… Not yet a woman!" he said and let go of me to start dancing. Everyone groaned except for me and Jake.

"Emmett! Don't start," Rosalie warned him while Alice told me,

"He's obsessed with Britney Spears. Ever since you left, he missed you calling him a girl's name and found the lyrics to that song and has been singing it ever since."

"Aww…" I said, touched, "I never knew you missed me that much, Emmy!" He grinned and opened his mouth to say something when Edward asked,

"Can we stay in your house, Bella?" I shook my head.

"I don't have a house. I live in an apartment or I stay over in Jake's place."

"Oh," Edward said, obviously disappointed. I thought about asking Jake to let them stay at his house when he offered,

"You guys could stay at my house." All of a sudden their faces brightened and Emmett said, hugging me once more,

"Thanks, Belly-Boo!" And as if a procession, they all lined up to hug me and Edward said,

"We missed you a lot after you… Left…" I saw as Jacob flinched. I smiled.

"I missed you too." I hugged Jacob after but he didn't say a word. I quickly let go of him and took Jake's hand, mindful of Edward and Jacob's pained expression.

"Let's go." We ran to Jake's mansion and Jacob said,

"Wow! This is even bigger than the Cullen's house." Edward snarled.

"Uhm, guys? I have to go back to my apartment. I'll see you later." Jake stood up from the couch and said, wrapping his arms around me,

"Make that tomorrow. I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to," I said, twisting my fingers in his soft black hair.

"I know, but I want to," he said, grinning. Emmett, being Emmett, guffawed. I ignored him then kissed Jake. When we broke apart, he whispered,

"I love you now and forever, Bella."

"Me too," I whispered back, "There is no one in the PAST," I emphasized the word, "present or future that I love or will love more than you." Then he took my hand and we ran…

End of Part II Chap. 1

**Hey hey hey!!! How's it going, y'all? Just want to say that me and Karen might post a oneshot called 'A little too not over you' so read it 'kay? It's based on the David Archuleta song… :D Hope you guys like it!!! I'll type it tomorrow… :D REVIEW!!! Love ya!!!**

xox kbjv xox


	14. Part 2: Jacob's POV

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

xox kbjv xox

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 4: Jacob's P.O.V.**

"I love you, now and forever, Bella," Jake said to MY Bella. But what Bella said hurt me even more.

"Me too. There is no one in the PAST, present or future that I love or will love more than you" Then they ran. I turned to the rest of them but they already left to explore the house, except for Edward. I collapsed on the couch, Edward beside me.

'Why would she do that?' I thought, 'Is it because I left her? Well, I came back, didn't I?' My mind was in turmoil and Edward said,

"Jasper said that she was hurt that you left her for Tanya and that she wanted to get revenge." That lifted my spirits and gave me a little bit of hope.

"So she doesn't really love him?" I asked hopefully.

"She does," he said, and down went my bad mood.

'Wow,' I told myself, 'you are one stupid person. Bella was the only one for you and you lost her.'

"You had a chance, Jacob," Edward said, "You were lucky."

"I know," I said regretfully, "Stop rubbing it in." He laughed a hollow laugh and said,

"You act like it doesn't hurt me. It hurts me too, you know." I sighed.

"She doesn't even call me Jake anymore." He snorted. I looked at him.

"What?!?" I asked.

"Obviously she doesn't call you that! Her boyfriend's called Jake."

"But I'm her best friend!" I protested.

"Who backstabbed her!" he said, his eyes flaring in anger. I flinched.

"I couldn't—" but he interrupted me, saying,

"Don't you dare say you couldn't help it! Because of you, I have no more chance!"

"Shut up Edward!" I yelled. He raged.

"You shut up! Because you, I won't be able to even HUG her! I never gave up on loving her. You did! Jasper did! Now—" But a voice stopped him,

"I never did." We turned to find Jasper there, leaning against the door.

"I still love her." I was speechless.

"Bu-but," I stammered, "What about Alice?"

"I do love Alice," he said, "but not as much as Bella."

"Does Alice know?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Why would you do that?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"You're stupider than I thought, mongrel. Jasper was mad at you for hurting Bella and he figured that he didn't have a chance anymore. So he went for Alice." I glanced at Jasper and he nodded.

"Can I ask you something, bloodsucker?" he nodded again.

"When Bella said that there was no one in the past, present bla bla bla," I said, "did she mean it to me?" He looked at Edward then looked back at me.

"Yeah." Before I could say a word, Bella and Jake stepped in the house.

"Hey!" she smiled, "Me and Jake are going hunting. Anyone coming?" Edward and Jasper immediately said,

"I'm coming!" I looked at them, my eyebrows raised. When Bella and Jake went up to ask the others, I cornered them.

"You guys went hunting yesterday."

"So?" Jasper said.

"She's already taken!" I sighed in frustration, "Get over her!"

"No. You get over her." Then they left me alone in the living room…

End of Part II Chap. 4

**Hey guys!!! How's life??? I'm so happy for all the reviews!!! Thank you guys so much!!! I'll start typing the oneshot later… I love you all!!! Don't forget to review 'kay??? And please read Karen's story… It's called 'Dawn'… :D And our other story… It's called uhm… uhm… I know!!! It's called 'Meant to be'… And don't forget to review!!! Love ya all!!!**

xox kbjv xox


	15. Part 2: Jasper's POV

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

xox kbjv xox

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 5: Jasper's P.O.V.**

"She's already taken!" Jacob said, sighing in frustration, "Get over her!"

"No," Edward said, "You get over her." We went out of the house, waiting for the others.

"Do you think I should get over her?" Edward asked me, "I mean, you have Alice but I don't have anyone."

"I don't know," I said, honestly, "I feel bad for Alice. I can feel her pain in knowing that I love someone more than her." Before he could say a thing, Bella came out, Jacob's arm around her.

"Let's go?"

"Bella? Can we talk? In private?" I asked. She looked at Jake and untangled herself from him.

"I'll wait for you there 'kay Bells?" he said and Bella nodded. My stomach lurched when I heard him use my nickname for Bella. He left and Edward turned to go and I said,

"You can stay, Edward."

"What, Jasper?" she asked, fidgeting.

"Why are you so…? I don't know… Uncomfortable?" I asked, curious.

"Every second without Jake is you know… Torture…" she said, smiling sheepishly. My heart sank and my thoughts were confirmed. Still, I on a fake smile and said,

"Oh ok. Sorry. Never mind then. Let's go now?" Bella nodded eagerly and ran ahead to her… ugh… BELOVED… When she left, Edward said, reading my mind,

"There COULD be a chance." I shook my head and sighed. He looked at me in disgust.

"You're giving up?" I looked up at his disgusted yet still smug face and suddenly had and urge to punch my brother.

"What else can I do? Nothing, Edward! Nothing! My life was perfect before YOU came and ruined it!" The disgust quickly morphed into anger.

"Now you blame me?!?"

"Of course I'm blaming you! You kissed her while I was hunting! That made me break up with her! Then when I realized my mistake and wanted her back, she wouldn't! ALL BEACAUSE OF YOU!!!" Edward opened his mouth to speak when Bella came back with Jake, mess-free. Edward quickly closed his mouth.

"You've improved a lot Bella. You aren't messy anymore." She grinned.

"You guys done?" she asked.

"Yup," Edward lied smoothly. I cracked up as silently as I could and shook my head. Edward caught my eye and laughed with me. Even with all the humor going on, I didn't forget our earlier argument.

End of Part II Chap. 5

**Okay… I think our 'Meant to be' story has been deleted… I promise I'll type and upload the oneshot together with this… Read and review 'kay lovies??? Thanks!!! I friggin' love all of y'all… :D Keep those reviews coming!!! I'd say their names but I forgot them… Hehehe… Don't kill me… I'm thankful for all of you!!! :D Thanks you guys!!!**

**P.S. REVIEW!!!**

**Edward:**You heard the lady…

**Juily:** Shut up, Eddie…

**Edward:** *rolls eyes and whispers to readers ONLY!!! Juily stop reading NOW!!!* I know… She's really bossy…

**Juily:** *yells from the kitchen* I HEARD THAT!!!

**Edward:** Oops… Another week of making the beds… Aww… *puts on a sad, puppy-dog face*

**Juily:** You know those don't work on me…

**Edward:** Jeez, you can't kill me for trying…

**Juily:** Just shut up, Edward… *covers Edward with a blanket* There… That's the last you'll hear from him today…

**Edward:** *muffled* Uhmmggg! Uhhhhmmmm!!!

**Juily:** *rolls eyes and locks Edward in the SOUNDPROOF bedroom* Finally… Peace and Quiet… Bye loves!!!

xox kbjv xox


	16. Part 2: Jake's POV2

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

xox kbjv xox

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 6: Jake's P.O.V.**

I knew it. Them. Jasper, Edward and Jacob. They all fought for Bella. Now I understand the story. Now, I can tell Bella.

"Bella?" I said, standing up.

"Yup?" she answered, looking up from the other end of the table.

"I have to tell you something."

"Excuse me guys," she said to the others. Alice groaned, putting down her cards.

"Go," she said, "You win again anyway." Everyone groaned and Rosalie said,

"Yeah. Go. At least now we have a chance to win." Bella and I laughed. We've been playing cards since we first met. We learned it while we were both human. We walked outside the house where we won't be heard and Bella looked at me expectantly.

"Bella," I started, deciding to do this the easy way, "When we first met you told me you could read minds. You never told me you were a shield." She gasped.

"How did you know that?" I sighed.

"I have a special power too, you know," I said, "I can read minds and control stuff."

"But you could get past my shield!" she said, starting to get a little hysteric, "That's never been done before! Jasper can't control my emotions and Edward can't read my mind! If you can that means—" I cut her off before she could continue,

"That's where my control power comes in," I said, trying to relax her, "I tried to read your mind but you were blocking me so I controlled your shield."

"Wow," she said, looking at me in awe, "That's a pretty cool power." I smiled.

"Thanks. That's all I wanted to tell you."

"Can I tell the others?" she asked.

"Sure," I said and she pulled me back in. Bella stopped their game and said,

"Guys I have to tell you something." They put down their cards and patiently waited.

"Jake has a special power. He can read minds and control stuff," she said, obviously proud.

"Cool. Now we have 3 mind readers but it's not fair that no one can read Bella's mind," Rosalie said. Bella's grin got wider.

"That's where you're wrong, Rose! Jake CAN read my mind! He can actually control my shield so to have him as an enemy is a dangerous thing." She glanced at Jacob and Jacob thought,

'That won't stop me from loving you, Bella…'

End of Part II Chap. 6

**Hey guys!!! Sorry for not uploading in a while… I'm having my finals as we speak… uh… as I write… ;D I think I'm gonna fail history… :O wish me luck guys… if I do pass… I might fail English or Filipino… yes, we have Filipino… after that, I have to fly to Australia next week for a scholarship testing thingy… :O lif is hard!!! LOL… :D :D :D**

**P.S. REVIEW!!!**

xox kbjv xox


	17. Part 2: Edward's POV

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

xox kbjv xox

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 7: Edward's P.O.V.**

When Bella went back to her game and Jake was busy, I stood up and went out, thinking,

'How the HELL am I supposed to make her love me now???' A minute later, Jacob came out, thinking the same thoughts. Then suddenly, he thought,

'Maybe I should kill him…' I looked at him and said quickly,

"Jacob. Don't. You heard what Bella said. He can read your mind AND control you. That's a really really strong power." He looked at me.

"But if I have you and Jasper to help me, he doesn't stand a chance." My mouth dropped open in surprise.

"You expect me to help you?!? Now way! You can't! I won't! Did you even realize that hurting Jake would hurt Bella?!? Would you hurt her?!? Again?!?" He winced.

"Don't remind me." I plowed on.

"Did you know that for her, each friggin' second without Jake is painful. Each SECOND!" His shoulders dropped.

"So you think I have no more chance?" he asked softly. I sighed.

"I guess so. I mean, it's better for you. You have a bigger chance of her loving you than me or Jasper." He cursed softly.

"Ugh," he said, disgusted, "I'm such an asshole." I smiled and nodded.

"Yup. You sure are." He glared at me and I grinned back at him. He sighed and shook his head, but I could see that he was fighting back a smile. But when he turned away from me, his half-smile turned into a scowl. I looked and saw Bella, emerging from the house in Jake's arms, laughing hysterically. I felt my own smile wilt until they spotted us. I put on a fake smile and thought about baseball. Jacob, on the other hand, focused on the different shades of green in the grass. Bella pulled on Jake's arm until he put her down and she dragged him over to us.

"Hey!" she said, her smile dazzling.

'Nothing new,' I thought, 'Same beautiful face. Same expressive amber eyes and the same infectious smile.' As her grin grew wider, I remembered that I was supposed to think of baseball. I looked at Jake and saw that he was glaring at me, his eyes narrowed.

'So possessive,' I thought, 'I wonder— Oh. Baseball. Baseeeeeball…' I grinned repeating the phrase,

'Baseeeeeball,' in his head.

"Edward?" Bella asked softly, and my stomach lurched. I looked at her, my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you? In private?" she asked. I glanced at Jake and back at her.

"It's okay. He knows." She walked over to me and to the other side of the house. When she stopped, I asked the ground,

"What do you want?"

"Look at me, Edward." Carefully, I looked up.

"I need you to do me a favor, Edward…"

End of Part II Chap. 7

**Hello lovies!!! How are you guys??? LOL… I'm so bored… Finals are over but they didn't give the results yet… I hope I don't fail… :D :D :D Me and Karen made a new story already and we're gonna upload a profile pic except we don't know how… LOL… Can any of you teach us??? Please… Thanks… :D :D :D and our new penname is ~ju-juandellie~ or something like that… LOL… I forgot…**

**P.S. REVIEW!!!**

xox kbjv xox

**P.P.S. Karen said that I don't give her enough credit so here is my words to her:**

Karen, Dusk wouldn't be Dusk without you… It would be Dus… LOL… I'm serious Karen… This story wouldn't have happened without you… And to all the readers… I want to tell you that Karen was writing it in her graphing notebook one day and I just got the idea from her and I was on a roll and I stole Rachita's notebook, (she's my fat, black, lovable sister… I'm just saying that because she's beside me reading this…) and continued the story so she stopped writing it so I could have fun so I want you all to thank Karen and not me… Because she's the best ever!!! And I mean my bestiest best friend in this whole friggin' suck-ish world… K? Thanks lovies!!! :D :D :D . Ooh another 'K'… :D :D :D


	18. Part 2: Bella's POV3

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

~jujuandellie~

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 8: Bella's P.O.V.**

"Hey!" I said to Jacob and Edward. Funny. Edward was thinking about baseball and Jacob was thinking about the colors of the GRASS. I cocked my head in confusion until Jake's mood changed. I looked at him and he was glaring at Edward. I focused my gaze on him and read his thoughts,

'So possessive, I wonder— Oh. Baseball. Baseeeeeball…' He kept repeating that phrase and I thought, knowing Jake could read my mind,

'I'll talk to Edward. Alone.'

"Edward?" I saw as his thoughts shifted into shock, but when he faced me, his face was still composed. He even manged to raise his eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you? In private?" I saw as he glanced at Jake and back again.

"It's okay. He knows." I walked to the other side of the house where we wouldn't be disturbed. I stopped and turned, facing him. He looked down and said,

"What do you want?"

"Look at me, Edward." He looked up, not saying a word.

"I need you to so me a favor, Edward." His eyebrows shot up again. He opened his mouth but I cut him off, saying,

"Wait. I just need you to keep Jacob from annoying Jake. I don't want him to get hurt." When his mouth dropped open, I continued hastily,

"No, I don't love him! I just don't want him to get hurt." He closed his mouth, nodded and turned to go.

"And, Edward?" He turned to face me again.

"Don't annoy Jake either." His mouth turned up at the corners and after a while, he broke into a smile.

"I won't," he whispered. He hesitated and then pulled me into a hug. I stiffened and pulled away. He looked at me, his smile fading.

"That would piss Jake off, Edward. You know that." He sighed.

"I just miss hugging you, you know." I smiled.

"Don't forget what I said," I told him before sprinting back to Jake. He heard me coming and I flew into his waiting arms.

"What did you say?" he asked, knowing I would tell him. There were no secrets between us.

"Nothing really. I just asked a favor." He kissed the top of my head and said,

"Aw, baby. You could've asked me." I smiled

"You wouldn't have wanted to do it." He thought for a minute, no doubt reading my mind. Then, finally, he said,

"Yeah, I guess so." I grinned.

End of Part II Chap. 7

**Hi guys! How was your summer??? We haven't uploaded all summer because I couldn't use the pc at ALL!!! Beecauseeeeee, I had to practice golf and study and bla bla bla... Anyway, the point is, I had a boring summer... But we'll be updating ALOT from now on... I, I mean WE (Moi and Karen), promise... :D**

**Karen:** Blame Juily. She had the story.. Not me.. I was busy writing and typing my own story. Oh... And... She was absorbed in observing the hotness of the hot guys from Australiia.. Teehee. If you think you're hot... Well, you're not... :D

**P.S. REVIEW!!!**

~jujuandellie~


	19. Part 2: Jacob's POV2

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

~jujuandellie~

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 9: Jacob's P.O.V.**

When Bella left to talk to Edward, Jake faced me.

"Stay away from Bella," he growled. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why should I?"

"She's mine."

"I know. But she's MY best friend." He feigned surprise.

"Really?!? So it must have been your twin who made her run her to Alaska in the first place!" I gritted my teeth but before I could say a word, Bella came running from the forest and into Jake's arms. I snorted and went back to the house and, for the love of God, crashed into Edward.

"Watch where you're going, bloodsucker!" I yelled. Suprisingly, he remained calm. He even cracked a smile.

"I can see and hear better than you anyday, mongrel." I sighed, my anger ebbing away.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I fell on the couch. I sighed again.

"Mr. Over-protective told me to stay away from Bella." Edward looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Jacob. Don't piss him off. He WILL hurt you and that would kill Bella." My head snapped up, hope coursing through my veins.

"Do... Do... Does..." I whispered, unable to continue. He snorted.

"Pathetic. No she does NOT love you. She loves you as a best friend but not in the way you think."

"Aw, that sucks." Suddenly, Edward took me by the shoulders and shook me. Hard.

"Jacob Black. Promise me that you're not gonna piss Jake off."

"Why?" I insisted stubbornly.

"Because if Bella gets hurt again, neither me or Jasper will rest until we get our revenge in you."

'The pain I can stand, but the guilt? I don't think do.' Edward smiled.

"Deal." I growled.

"Not like I have a choice." He grinned, saying,

"You don't."

"Go away, Edward." He straightened up and saluted.

"Yes, sir!" and without cracking a smile, he left. I shook my head, smiling. Sometimes, Edward was more of an idiot than Emmett. And that was saying something. I heard Edward snarl. I laughed out loud.

"It's true!" I shouted.

"What's true?" Bella asked, coming in the house without Jake. I grinned.

"Nothing? Where's Jake?" I asked, curious. She shrugged, frowning.

"What's wrong? Why so sad?" I asked again. Although I expected her answer, it still hurt me to hear her sweet voice filled with pain and knowing I had caused it.

"Everytime Jake's not with me, I'm scared he'll fall in love with someone else without any regard for my feelings," she mumbled, eyes glued to the floor. I winced.

"Like me?" She looked up in shock.

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to, Bella," I said, "It's kinda obvious."

"I'm sorry Jake— uhh, Jacob," she said, coughing awkwardly, "I was just really shocked and hurt." I sighed.

"I know. I was such an asshole." She shook her head but before she could say anything, I interuppted her, I cut her off, saying,

"Don't say anything, Bella. It's true and I know it." She opened her mouth when we heard multiple snarls. Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and ran outside...

End of Part II Chap. 9

**Hi guys! Review... I'm so bored... School is getting more and more boring... Zzzzz honestly... So... Yeah... I don't have anything to say.... Bye!!!**

**P.S. REVIEW!!!**

~jujuandellie~


	20. Part 2: Emmett's POV

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

~jujuandellie~

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 10: Emmett's P.O.V.**

"How dare you?" Edward yelled at Rosalie. I snarled at him.

"Don't yell at her." He snarled back at me and and Bella and Jacob arrived.

"You'd be yelling at her too if you knew what she did." I glanced at Rosalie.

"What did you do?"

"You didn't!" Bella gasped suddenly, looking from Jake to Rosalie, "Please tell me you didn't." Edward glared at Rosalie.

"They did." I lost my patience then and yelled,

"Can you people PLEASE tell the rest of the world what just happened her?" Edward turned his glare on me and I could see his normally golden eyes turn a smoldering black.

"Rosalie and Jake was just sharing a private and intimate moment," he said scathingly. Even I knew what that meant.

"You mean she KISSED Jake?" I whispered. Edward sighed.

"No, she didn't Emmett," he said sarcastically. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, because I thought she kissed him." Edward sighed again.

"She DID kiss Jake."

"What?!?" I yelped, shocked, "But you just said—" Edward cut me off and said,

"God, Emmett! Don't you know when we're being sarcastic?" I shook my head, confused,

"What's sarcastic?" At that, Edward slapped himself on the forehead and said,

"Never mind, Emmett. The point is that that Rosalie and Jake were kissing." Before the words even finished coming out of his mouth, rage filled my whole body. There was a roaring in my ears and I snarled at Jake.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU KISS HER FOR?!? SHE'S MINE!" I heard Jacob whisper,

"So protective. And creepy." But I was too mad to care.

"ANSWER ME!" When he kept silent, I took a step toward him and raised my arm threateningly. He still kept silent. Just when I was going to hit him, Rosalie stepped in front of Jake.

"Move out of my way, Rose," I growled.

"Listen to me Em," she said softly, "It isn't his fault. It's mine." I looked her, my angel, her blond locks flying around her face. My anger instantly got replaced by hurt.

"You KISSED him?" I asked, my voice filled with hurt. She nodded.

"I'm sorry Em," she whispered. I looked at my hands and I heard Edward murmur,

"Let's go. Emmett has a lot to think about and Bella has to talk to Jake." I heard the shuffling of feet and I looked up to see Rosalie slumped on the floor, her face in her hands.

'If only I didn't know,' I thought. Then I ran deep into the forest, leaving her alone.

End of Part II Chap. 10

**Hey guys... Hi... And bye... I'm getting more and more lazy... Zzzzzzz.... :)**

**P.S. REVIEW!!!**

~jujuandellie~


	21. Part 2: Jake's POV3

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

~jujuandellie~

**P. S. The Ω signifies a flashback… and the ∞ signifies a daydream…**

**Chapter 11: Jake's P.O.V.**

Edward murmured,

"Let's go. Emmett has a lot to think about and Bella has to talk to Jake." We walked back to the house leaving Emmett and Rosale. I could feel Bella fuming and Jacob was comforting her. When we reached the house, Jacob whispered something in Edward's ear, hugged Bella and left. The others followed suit, leaving Bella twirling her hair around her finger, her amber eyes watching me from behind lowered lashes. When I opened my mouth to speak, she said,

"You kissed her, didn't you?" My mouth dropped open.

"I did NOT!" I protested hotly.

"Yes you did," she accused, "How could you do this to me?" That got me thinking.

'Why DID I kiss her? I already have Bella. What is wrong with me?!?' I had a faint idea that my old problem was coming back but I refused to believe it. Besides, I had more important matters right now.

"I knew it! After all these months of thinking that I finally found a guy who cares, he turns out to be the same as the rest. A lying, two-faced, backstabbing asshole!" I winced.

"I'm not an asshole."

"You sure act like one," she grumbled. Suddenly, the words came pouring out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, okay?!? It was an accident! It won't happen again!" Her eyes locked with mine and she said,

"Promise?" I nodded.

"I promise. I don't know what happened."

"Prove it," she said, her lips curling into a smile.

"How do I do that?"

"Hmm..." she said, stroking her chin thoughtfully, "I know! 1 week!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"1 week," she repeated, "You have one week to prove that you DO love me."

"How am I supposed to do that?" She smiled.

"I don't know. Use your imagination. That's what it's for." I just stared at her, my mouth hanging open.

"1 week, Jake," she reminded me. She leaned forward and brushed my lips with hers before turning to the house.

'How the hell... Wait... WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!?' I stood still, thinking. Then it came to me.

'I'll ask her to marry me on the 6TH day! If she still loves me, she'll say yes!' I thought gleefully. I heard a snarl behind me and I said, without turning,

"You, don't like my plan, Edward?"

"No," he growled.

"Why? You jealous?" I said, turning to face him. He growled.

"That's not the point. There are other people who love Bella and if you hurt her, physically or emotionally, we won't rest until we get our revenge."

"Whatever, Edward," I said dismissively. He growled and turned to go.

"And Edward?" I added icily, "Don't tell Bella." He snorted.

"You better not," I said threateningly, " I can hurt Bella more than you can imagine and you can't stop me." He clenched his fist, his nails digging in his palms. I had struck a nerve. I smiled and said,

"That's my boy."

"Don't you dare call me that," he growled. I just grinned.

End of Part II Chap. 10

**Ooh... Jake has a dark past.... :)) hahahahahaha... Review people!!! Say if it sucks, I don't care... I NEED TO KNOW!!!**

**P.S. REVIEW!!!**

~jujuandellie~


End file.
